I've got a lovely bunch of Izukus
by CrazyDan17
Summary: Bits and pieces of different origins for everyone's favorite main character.
1. Slap me around and call me Susan

**Slap me around and call me Susan... (Blankman reference)**

Once upon a time when someone was known as 'quirky' it meant they were eccentric or possibly suffering from something like OCD or had very specific views on things.

That changed when the first known superpower appeared. It was a baby that was born with bio-luminescence. A glowing baby was so far from the norm that the world didn't really know what to think of it.

What started as an unusual birth soon became much more commonplace as other children of that generation started developing special abilities of their own. Some were physical changes, others were extraordinary powers.

The world soon fell into chaos as societies all across the world revolted or were upturned.

It took almost 300 years and a method of self policing known as Professional Heroing to stabilize the world once more.

Not everything about these powers were understood yet. Sometimes these powers, or 'quirks' could combine, other times they were passed down and slightly altered from one generation to the next.

What started as something that affected only a small part of the overall population has now become the majority where less than 1 in 5 people were known as 'quirkless'.

The world was now facing the fact that normality was a minority even though people were punished for abusing their quirks against standard societal norms.

No world is perfect, but this particular world is the one where we begin….

Izuku Midoriya was the name bestowed upon the main focus of this story. A child who unbeknownst to everyone had actually inherited a mutation of his two parents quirks that gave him huge advantages in life.

That is, once it actually manifested.

Izuku could be considered a textbook case of being a 'late bloomer'.

* * *

Life was not easy for the quirkless. That was a lesson Izuku learned day after day in his short life. He was ostracized and bullied at school due to his 'condition' people he'd known since preschool were now some of his greatest tormentors. They only real good thing is that the most dangerous of them all, Katsuki Bakugo at least knew how to pull his punches.

Well, that was the thought at the time. The truth was a different matter entirely.

"Come on, just give it back." Izuku said to the gang of bullies after Bakugo had snatched his most recent notebook where he kept ideas and profiles on various heroes.

"Nah, I kinda want to see how far I can make this thing fly." Bakugo said with a fierce grin. "I'm going to throw this off the roof." He said before taking off at a run with his friends following after him.

"Man I just put new stuff in there today." Izuku muttered as he chased after his property. If it had been a regular notebook it would be one thing, but this was something he'd spent decent money on. He needed that back.

* * *

**The roof of Aldera High School….**

"Just give it back. I paid good money for that." Izuku said with a sigh after catching up to the others.

"I'd say make me, but you can't." Bakugo said with a sneer.

"Seriously, do we have to keep doing this? Doesn't this get old to you?" Izuku asked.

"Proving I'm better than anything you could hope or dream to be? Never." Bakugo said as he held up the notebook. "Come get it."

If he hadn't run like he had, Izuku wouldn't have had a loose shoelace. He also wouldn't have tripped over the railing.

By the time the boys on the roof actually looked down to see if Izuku was dead, the boy was long gone. The only evidence he'd even been there was one lone red shoe.

In fact Izuku was running at speeds he'd never been able to reach before, surpassing even some of the vehicles on the road.

* * *

**Midoriya residence….**

"What was that?" Izuku asked himself as he felt over his whole body. He remembered falling and hitting the ground, but there wasn't any pain.

In fact, he felt like that one time he'd had two energy drinks in a row but only like times ten. He'd also run way faster than normal without even getting winded.

"Do I... do I have a quirk?" He asked himself before slamming the back of his hand into the kitchen counter.

It didn't hurt. Actually, it felt like he'd just drunk a refreshing glass of water.

"I need to talk to my mom." Izuku muttered as he opened his notebook and started taking notes on everything that had happened from the moment of the fall until now.

At heart, our protagonist is a mama's boy.

* * *

"We need to get you reevaluated honey." Inko Midoriya said to her son after he had showed his mother what was going on by having her hit his hand with a ruler. "I don't want to know what happened on that roof do I?"

"I fell mom. I was trying to get my notebook back from some bullies." Izuku said as he looked at his unmarked hand. "Then I ran as soon as I got up from hitting the ground."

"Fine. But we'll be talking about what's been happening at school down the road." Inko said. "Do you think you can sleep tonight?"

"Maybe?" Izuku said. "Still feel really awake."

"Try. We'll both call in sick tomorrow and we can see a quirk specialist. A different one than that guy we saw when you were four since he was apparently wrong." Inko told her son.

* * *

**The next day….**

It had taken a few early morning phone calls and a longer than average train ride but they were able to be seen and evaluated by a younger and more competent doctor who determined that Izuku had a quirk after all.

"So what is it?" Inko asked. "I can draw small objects to me and my husband could breathe fire."

"Well, given I don't have all the exacts specifics of your husband's quirk it still looks like a mutated combination of the two. Your son absorbs both kinetic and thermal energy and his body translates that into increased strength and stamina. Once he hits a certain saturation point he is actually capable of releasing a blast of energy out of his hands. Though at least right now that seems to require a rather high threshold to pass first."

"Can he be hurt?" Inko asked.

"Electricity maybe." The doctor said. "We'd have to do more thorough testing but your insurance won't cover it since he's past the standard age range for it. I can pull some strings but it would still take a few weeks to get approval."

"Do what you can." Inko said. "If you get approval let me know. In the meantime... we'll figure it out."

* * *

**The next day….**

"You didn't sleep did you?" Inko asked her son.

Izuku looked a little bleary eyed but shook his head. "Doing some research online. Homeschooling. Can you ..." He trailed off.

Inko sighed. "Just once." She said before slapping her son in the face.

That did the trick and Izuku looked a little more peppy.

"Thanks mom. I feel better. I can apply to be home-schooled. A latent quirk awakening is still a viable reason in the books in our area even if it hasn't been used in some time."

"Do it. I trust you. Well, especially since you can't really hurt yourself unless you stick your finger in a socket while I'm at work. We'll talk to your school principal tomorrow." Inko told her son. "I still have to work."

Izuku nodded.

"Go take a nap son." Inko told him

Izuku nodded again before heading off to this room.

"What am I going to do with him?" Inko mused before heading out the door.

She didn't want to be late for work today on top of being out yesterday…

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

One of the requirements for homeschooling was that Izuku be evaluated by a third party to see that he was indeed keeping up with the standard curriculum.

This required standardized and ultimately boring testing.

And that is where his life changed once more.

Somehow, there was an explosion in the testing room, causing the door to be blown off its hinges and hitting him directly in the face.

Kinetic impacts barely fazed Izuku anymore. Ever since his powers manifested he'd somehow become a trouble magnet of some sort. Whether it was falling pianos, runaway cars or even one crashed satellite... Izuku was there.

He usually ended up running away from these incidents after making sure no one was hurt because he didn't want to get in trouble for 'unauthorized quirk usage'.

Izuku sighed as he picked up the door and leaned it against the wall and heading for the only fire extinguisher he knew of in the office. He headed into the room and put out the testing area which was currently on fire.

"I don't know what went wrong." A girl with pink hair and goggles said.

"What happened?!" The Overseer asked.

"My pencil blew up." The girl said.

Both Izuku and the Overseer sighed.

"Of course it did." Izuku muttered. "You another home-school kid?"

"Just for the last year so I can focus on building stuff for UA." The girl admitted.

"Let's just start over with regular pencils instead of whatever you modified shall we?" The Overseer said. "After we get the smoke out of here." He looked over to Izuku. "This is going to eat into your time. If you're okay testing behind her at another station we can move things along."

"That's fine by me. Why was she being tested by herself?" Izuku asked.

"Optical quirk." The Overseer said. "Did that door hit you?" He asked Izuku. The tester was briefed on all quirks of his cases in order to ensure there was no cheating on testing.

"Yeah. Let's just say I'm itching to go." Izuku said with a somewhat shy grin.

"I bet. Let me report the damage and we'll start up again in fifteen minutes." The Overseer told them.

"Hey. I'm Mei." The pink haired girl said to Izuku. "Did that door really hit you? You look fine. Well besides the smoke damage and stuff."

"Izuku." He said after a moment to get over any embarrassment he felt at the girl staring at him so intently. "My quirk allows me to absorb kinetic energy and converts it to strength and stamina."

"Neat. So can you get cut or scraped or anything?" Mei asked.

"Not since it activated." Izuku admitted. "I'm a late bloomer. That's why I'm home-schooled. I had stuff happen when I was 'quirkless'."

Mei nodded. "My stuff tends to explode sometimes. If those can't hurt you we should hang out. I could always use a set of hands that can't get hurt."

"I'll think about it. I'm planning on attending the hero course so I need to start training soon for UA."

"OOH! Two Birds! I can build stuff to help you and you can survive alpha testing!" Mei said. "Please! Please!"

Izuku sighed. He had a feeling this girl wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer.

"Let's just take today's test and talk about this afterwards." Izuku told her. He needed to contact his mother. She wasn't going to believe this.

Or worse, she might.

* * *

**A few weeks later….**

"I can't move." Izuku said as Mei wheeled the other teen outside on a hand truck.

"Give it a minute." Mei said with a mad laugh. "Let the solar cells get enough light!"

Just then the sun broke through the clouds and the odd contraption Izuku was wearing started to have small pieces start to move around, hitting his body in regular intervals.

"Now move." Mei commanded. "Training suit Mark 1 is active!"

"This is a full body tension suit right?" Izuku mumbled as he started to lurch forward. The more he moved the greater the impact he could feel from the two hammer like devices hitting his shoulders. "This is great! I can train everything and keep going thanks to the suit transferring more energy to me! Can this run on batteries too?"

"Nine volts." Mei confirmed with a grin. "Right now everything is about 25% harder for you to do. In order to do more I'll either need more parts or more money. Or both."

"There's a beach-side park that is pretty much a scrapyard we can use." Izuku offered. "I've been thinking about going there to clean it up but I haven't made the time."

"We can sell the scrap we can't use. I know a guy who lets me browse his junkyard." Mei said with a nod. "Let me call him and tell him our idea. If he's up for it we can load up a truck a few times a day."

Izuku nodded and then began moving about Mei's workshops back lot. His movements were uncannily similar to Frankenstein's monster, but as he went along his movements got smoother. By the time Mei had finished talking to whoever it was on the other end of the phone he was almost walking normally.

This was going to get weirder before it got better.

* * *

By the third iteration of Mei's tension suit, Izuku was able to wear it under a slightly baggy jogging outfit. The fact that the outfit was a couple sizes bigger than what he would have needed a few months back wasn't lost on either of them.

He'd gained a significant amount of muscle from his training but hadn't lost any speed. He'd had to take up yoga on the side to maintain reasonable amounts of flexibility but that hadn't been that big of a burden either.

He still hadn't been able to summon energy blasts very easily. He needed to be hit with the impact equivalent of a wrecking ball before his hands even started to glow at all.

As Izuku began his cool down routine after jogging his daily 10 miles, his attention was diverted by the frail looking man who was just sitting on the beach while watching the sun rise.

He'd finished cleaning up the beach about a week ago and people were already taking advantage. After he and Mei started working on it and clearing out the larger pieces of junk, other people began helping out here and there and in almost no time at all the entire beach was cleaned up.

It took two city workers with metal detectors combing the whole beach before it was officially declared 'safe' to use once more.

Something about the blond man seemed familiar to Izuku but he couldn't place it.

Shrugging to himself, Izuku began working on his vertical leaps again. He had another two hours of exercise before he needed to study again. His mother always made sure he made equal time for it.

Thankfully he needed less sleep than he used to due to his quirk.

He nodded at the frail looking man as he walked past and kept doing his vertical leaps until the device on his wrist prodded him to do something else.

He was beginning to get diminishing returns on his current exercise plan but he was running out of ideas that didn't involve taking up sports or joining a gym. Both of those he was a little adverse to due to his experiences growing up in the area.

He'd talked to his mom about it but her only real idea she could think of was boxing. both thought he couldn't really do that easily since it could tread upon the whole quirk usage restrictions if he drew too much attention.

Quirk usage laws was tricky sometimes. Provided he didn't try to do any competitions he might be able to. He'd have to ask around at some of the gyms to really find out.

He needed something more, he only had two months left until the entrance exams….

* * *

Boxing, or at least sparring wasn't the best of ideas. It took less than an hour inside the boxing studio for both the teacher and Izuku to realize it was not the best fit. After taking just a few hits Izuku was able to blow past any potential guard and knock his instructor off their feet in one blow.

"I can show you the basics but it looks like sparring is right out." The teacher said with a grin. "You already seem really light on your feet despite your build but anything in the ring is a no go."

"Regulating my strength has gotten easier, but that's because I've stopped progressing much." Izuku told him.

"Self training plateau huh?" The instructor mused. "It happens. I know a hardcore quirk gym that might be able to help but you need to be sponsored by a hero to get in there."

Izuku explained the whole tension suit he was wearing and the instructor was a little floored.

"You're wearing that right now?" the instructor asked. "What's it set to?"

"Basically it's set to about four times the amount of effort it would take to move normally. I don't even really notice it anymore." Izuku said.

"Let me make some calls." The instructor said with a sigh. This kid was a monster.

* * *

**An hour later….**

"Heads up!" Someone shouted as a green haired kid walked through the 'Iron City' gym entrance. A moment after that he was hit flat in the face with a flying kettle-bell that in turn landed on his right big toe.

Izuku sighed. Stuff like that kept happening.

"You okay kid?" A gruff voice asked as a guy who was clearly the hero 'Gang Orca' asked as he came forward. "Did you even feel that?"

Izuku blinked as he stared at one of the top ten heroes. "I…."

"Take a second kid." Gang Orca said with a laugh. "You the one we got a call about?"

"Yes?" Izuku said "Izuku Midoriya."

"The plateau kid wanting to get in UA." Gang Orca said. "What can you do?"

"My quirk let me absorb kinetic energy to enhance my speed, strength and stamina. It also seems to make things happen around me." Izuku said as he held up the kettle-bell with a hint of a shrug.

"There has been a low key thing going on where we're supposed to look out for a green haired kid around accidents. You're not in trouble but you've been noticed." Gang Orca said with a grin.

"Those weren't my fault!" Izuku said. "That Satellite came out of…. Well out of nowhere."

Gang Orca laughed. "Get in here kid. Let's get you in some normal gym clothes and out of that tension suit. I need to see what we've got to work with."

Izuku nodded and followed the hero further inside the building.

* * *

"I'm ready." Izuku said as he came out of the changing room.

"I'm sure you are. Let's just get your basic stats and go from there. How much energy do you have in reserve right now?

"After that hit to the face I'm probably at about 5%?" Izuku said. "I ran here."

Gang Orca nodded as one of his sidekicks ushered Izuku towards a corner that had a scale and a few other instruments.

"Height is okay for your age but your muscle mass and bone density are on the high side. What you've been doing is good but we need to break past those limits." Gang Orca said. "That means heavy weights when you're not energized. The stronger your base, the stronger you are when powered up. We'll also teach you grappling and more passive methods of take-downs. You need to be able to stop those who can't take heavy hits."

"Thank you for the opportunity." Izuku said before bowing.

"Take it easy kid." Gang Orca said with a grin. "Had one of my guys do a background check on you. Late Bloomer huh?"

"Yes sir." Izuku said with a nod. "I'm doing home schooling right now."

"Planning on going to UA right?" Gang Orca laughed. "They won't know what hit them!"

* * *

**Later on down the road….**

Training under Gang Orca had been rougher than anything else Izuku had ever gone through.

On the plus side he'd put on another twenty pounds of muscle and another inch of height.

Downside was he was pretty much always hungry these days. Thank goodness for his quirk supplementing some of his energy requirements or he'd be eating his mom out of house and home.

Another oddity was that his hair had started to grow faster as well. Trimming it didn't seem to help so he ended up keeping it in a ponytail with his green locks reaching about halfway down his back.

His mom thought it made him look more regal, and Mei… Mei got excited about the whole thing.

Wandering hands….

Izuku fought back a shudder. He'd try to sort out just what he and Mei were later. They both had to focus on school first.

He grinned to himself and headed towards registration. He had a test to take. He thought he'd spotted Bakugo but decided to keep quiet. The last thing he needed was to draw the overly explosive teen's ire right before the testing.

* * *

The hardest part about the written test was trying to sit comfortably in the testing area. Izuku swore that those chairs and desks were designed by super-villains.

Now came the hard part... The Practical.

When he'd told Gang Orca of his concerns about the whole thing, the hero just laughed.

"You'll do fine kid." Gang Orca told him. "Just be sure to smash your way to first place."

When he realized the practical involved taking out robots armed with various weapons Izuku had to grin. This was going to be easy.

The only real issue he had was the clothes he was wearing were a gift from Gang Orca. Thankfully he'd had the foresight to wear some running shorts under the pants of the suit he was wearing.

* * *

Once he'd gotten to the designated area he was assigned to, Izuku made sure to carefully fold up his clothes and place them in his backpack and then change into some running shoes.

He didn't notice some of the other applicants looking his way either in lust or envy of his physique. He was trying to get charged up for the test.

"You there!" Someone shouted. "You're being distracting!"

Izuku turned and saw a teen about his height pointing at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're parading around half naked!" The teen shouted while making a chopping motion with one arm. "Are you trying to distract the other applicants?"

"No, I just didn't want my clothes to get too damaged." Izuku said with a shrug.

"Well… just put a shirt on!" the teen half yelled.

"Aww…." someone said.

"I'm gonna say no." Izuku told the teen. "I checked the rules and there's nothing against it."

"Yay!" someone else shouted.

"Are you guys ready!" An overly loud voice shouted over the numerous conversations that were taking place.

"Yeah!" Izuku said as he turned and saw Present Mic, their exam overseer standing nearby.

"Then Go!" Present Mic said.

Izuku took off like a shot as robots began to come out of the ground.

"See, he's not wasting any time." Present Mic told the others "Clock is ticking Listeners!"

The other potential students quickly got moving as the teen in the lead took out a robot after having a missile explode in his face.

The exam was starting with a bang!

* * *

**The Observation Room….**

"What the hell has that kid been eating?" The R-rated heroine, Midnight asked. "And can I get some for my sidekicks?"

"Hmm.." Nezu said as he checked the student's file. "Late bloomer with a kinetic and thermal energy absorption quirk. Gives him increased strength and stamina. Light file. Says he's been training under Gang Orca."

"That explains a little." Another teacher said as they continued to observe the testing. The kid was far out front, with points and how far he'd gone into the simulated city.

Nezu nodded as he manipulated a few controls and let several more robots loose around the green haired teen to see how he would function with multiple opponents. He and one other paid close attention to the fact the teen quickly used parts from the first robot he took out to disable the others that were nearby.

"He's good." Toshinori Yagi said softly.

"He is." Nezu said before he hit a button causing all of the robots around the teen to self destruct, engulfing the teen in fire.

The teen deftly leaps out of the fireball with grace born from hours of intense practice. He landed with a slight skip and Toshinori could have sworn he saw the kid laugh.

"Are his hands glowing?" Midnight asked as the green haired teen caught her attention again.

"That they are." Nezu said as he fought back a mad grin. "Let's just see what this year's crop can do!"

"They still have…" someone began as Nezu pressed a large red button. "A few minutes left."

"It'll be fine." Nezu said as he grabbed a joystick. "I know what I'm doing." He said before pressing a button on the joystick rapidly.

The gathered teachers watched the giant robot begin firing several lasers at the green haired applicant even as it was still rising out of the ground.

Nezu laughed a little maniacally as the giant robot picked up one leg and stomped on the teen.

"Should we stop him?" Toshinori asked out loud.

"No. He's really scary when he's like this." Midnight said.

Nezu stopped laughing and toggled a switch that seemed to pick up audio from the monitor he was focused on.

"Smash!" someone screamed as the foot of the robot glowed crimson before an energy blast literally bisected the mechanical monstrosity..

The green haired teen pushed his way through the molten foot and the whole staff could hear the tired laughter coming from the teen.

"I want him." Midnight said. "I'm calling dibs."

"Not happening." Nezu said with a glint in his eye. "If anyone can call dibs on this powerhouse…"

"It's me." Toshinori said softly. "And I am."

TBC…..

This is Izuku with the quirk equivalent of Sebastian Shaw's powers from X-men first class


	2. Slap me around and call me Susan 2

**A UA conference room...**

"I need more information on this kid." Toshinori said to Nezu. "Everything."

"Already working on it. There were some listed bullying issues in his home-schooling application but I couldn't find much on record at his old junior high. Considering he was considered 'Quirkless' since the age of four that is somewhat understandable." Nezu told the Number One Hero. "It seems like a rare case of quirk mutation that took a long time to manifest."

"I think I've seen this kid around but he wasn't this... big then." Toshinori said before having a coughing fit. "Be honest, do you think my Quirk would be compatible?"

"A strength boosting quirk on top of what he already has? He may never sleep again." Nezu said as he pondered it. "Maybe. We'll need to talk to him and put him through some testing. We're fortunate he wants to be a hero. This quirk of his and his early background would make him a prime candidate to be a villain."

"What about his time training?" Toshinori asked.

"I've already contacted Gang Orca. Seems like the kid is honest in his endeavors and took to the training he went through there like a fish to water." Nezu told him. "He's been training in grappling and less lethal methods of take-downs since his first day there. Considering what we saw him do today, that's probably for the best."

"Yeah." Toshinori sighed. "Nighteye isn't going to like this."

"Hmm." Nezu said with a slight shrug. "Time's running out All Might."

"I know." Toshinori said before looking at the picture in the file again. "Can we trace his lineage? Would that even help?"

"I already have. He is who he is." Nezu said. "Should we arrange a visit or is this something you wish to do... more quietly?"

Both individuals knew that All Might rarely did anything quietly.

"Let's go through this gym he goes to. That might be the easiest, and quietest method." Toshinori said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"It's a plan then." Nezu nodded.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Kid if you don't get in, we can do an apprenticeship. It'll take a lot of paperwork but we can bypass some of the schooling stuff." Gang Orca said as he watched the green haired teen pound away at a speed bag that was filled with weighted pellets instead of the usual material. "That is if you stop breaking things."

"Sorry, just the waiting is killing me." Izuku said as he stopped hitting the bag and looked at his hands. He was having some issue remembering what pain felt like. He felt regular sensations but anything above a certain threshold, there was nothing. "Shouldn't I have heard something by now?"

"It's bureaucracy kid." Gang Orca grinned. This kid was fun to tease. Besides he'd gotten a couple calls about today.

Everyone in the gym turned when another two people entered the gym. Well, one frail looking guy wearing a backpack that had what looked like a stuffed animal poking out of the top of it.

All adults in the room followed Gang Orca's lead and bowed to the two entrants of the gym. The owner quickly got up and flipped the sign over to closed and locked the front entrance.

"What's going on?" Izuku asked his unofficial mentor.

"What's going on young Midoriya, is that I owe you an apology." the not-stuffed animal said. "I changed the parameters of the last part of the entrance exam and had it target you exclusively. I was far too curious to see what you could do to finish the last true part of the exam."

"You mean the giant robot, the Zero Pointer." Izuku said. "That thing could have killed me."

The animal snorted. "I think we both know that's not true. I read what was available of your Quirk assessment."

"Fair enough." Izuku said. "You're the principal aren't you?"

"I am. Principal Nezu at your service. I and my associate wish to evaluate you a little further today if you don't mind." The talking... creature said.

"Does this affect the entrance exam?" Izuku asked.

Nezu laughed. "Don't worry young one, you passed the exams with flying colors. My courier and I wish to do a slightly more thorough evaluation so we can get a better idea of where to place you."

"Good." Gang Orca said. "I'll have my guys spar with him and then I will. Kid grab that thing we talked about and use it."

"But…" Izuku was about to protest but nodded. He headed towards his gym bag and pulled out a pair of metal nun-chucks.

The teen then began a somewhat clumsy routine where each swing of the nun-chucks ended up hitting him on the return. As the routine continued the sounds of the impacts increased, as did the speed.

"I see." Nezu said. "Charging up and practicing at the same time. What metal are those made of?"

"Titanium with a lead core." Gang Orca said with a grin. "I met the kid after he took a kettle-bell to the face. That's what gave me the idea."

"I'm good!" Izuku said a few minutes later.

"All right. Get in the ring." Gang Orca commanded.

They watched as Izuku combated each of Gang Orca's sidekicks in a mix of grappling and throws. Even without a height or weight advantage he made up for it in pure speed and strength.

"He's got some real promise." Toshinori said. "Aizawa would love a kid with this type of drive and skill set."

"This is just the tip of the iceberg." Gang Orca grinned. "He's only at about fifteen percent right now."

"How far have you seen him powered up?" Nezu asked.

"About as high as he can get so far. Took a hydraulic press to do it." Gang Orca said proudly. "The blast he let off after that… whoo boy."

"I think I've seen enough of his… basics. If you don't mind taking over." Nezu said.

Gang Orca smirked before popping his neck. "Not a problem." He said as he began heading towards the ring.

Izuku had to fight back a smirk of his own as he stared at his teacher. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later...**

"This is getting ridiculous." Toshinori muttered.

"It's a contest of Titans." Nezu said. "Though they're both holding back."

"It's just a matter of whose endurance runs out first. Even then if the kid hits the ground hard enough he'll rebound and end it in his favor." Toshinori said. "It's like he's part marathon runner, part bouncy ball."

"He did clean that beach you've started visiting among other projects." Nezu said. "I believe some money was made on that but that was through one of our support class students."

Eventually Gang Orca grew frustrated enough to try to paralyze Izuku using his sonic abilities.

Turns out Izuku was able to absorb enough of the impact of it to negate it's paralytic effects on normal people. Gang Orca's shock was just enough for the teen to toss the top ten hero out of the ring.

"He's really got promise." Toshinori said. "I think we'll need to institute the dorm protocol earlier than anticipated."

"We have the space. Are you certain?" Nezu said.

"Call it a feeling." Toshinori shrugged. "I always thought it weird that we'd send prospective heroes home when they could be potentially jumped anyways."

"So many changes this semester." Nezu said with a shake of his head. "This is going to be a fun year."

"Yeah. Fun." Toshinori said as he felt the scar on his chest.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"What's this?" Shouta Aizawa, the underground hero known as Eraserhead, asked as he looked at the folder that was plopped down on his desk.

"New class assignments. It's been revised for 1A and 1B. Apparently there's some serious potential issues between two students. One's got an explosive quirk with a personality to match and the other is a really late bloomer." Sekijiro Kan, the hero known as Vlad King said. "Also we're apparently getting dormitories."

"At least that cuts down on my commute." Aizawa muttered. "I'll take the guy who took on the Zero Pointer. I feel like he'll cause less stress in the day to day."

"Man, I don't want this kid if what I've heard is true." Kan said.

"What have you heard?" Aizawa asked.

"That if this Zero Pointer kid's Quirk hadn't kicked in? He'd have been street pizza." Kan told the other hero.

"Yeah. You take him." Aizawa said. "I'll take the next best with combat potential. The one with the Man Hands."

"Pretty sure her file says to not call her Quirk that." Kan said with a laugh.

"I'll survive." Aizawa grinned.

* * *

**UA dorms...**

"Oh this is nice!" Inko Midoriya said as she helped her son move in. "I wonder if they're hiring house mothers or anything."

"Really mom?" Izuku asked before thinking about it. "If they are, go for it. I don't think a lot of kids my age can cook well."

"I'll ask around. Supervising a dorm this size needs more than one adult anyways." Inko said with a nod. "Now... how many All Might posters did you pack?"

"Just the one." Izuku said. He'd gotten a few other hero posters as well but All Might was still his favorite. He was going to be one of his teachers too!

"Well it won't take that long to unpack since you only packed basics, let's look around a bit huh?" Inko said. "My boy's going to be a hero."

There was a small explosion and a door blew off it's hinges, hitting Izuku in the face.

"Looks like Mei's been put in next door." Izuku said with a sigh.

"They did call and ask if you were capable of handling her." Inko said with a nod. "Uhh.. definitely going need some parental supervision." She said as Mei came running out of her room wearing nothing but her underwear while holding a soldering iron in one hand and a roll of toilet paper in the other.

"I wonder if you'll get hazard pay." Izuku mused.

* * *

**That night at dinner...**

"So I can just kick you in the balls anytime I feel angry or jealous of you?" Minoru Mineta asked Izuku.

"Within reason sure. With my quirk it's not that much of a problem." Izuku said with a shrug.

"I'm not sure, is that manly?" A redheaded teen asked another one.

"It's inappropriate, but other than that I cannot judge." The teen said as the lights glinted off his glasses somehow.

"No one is kicking you in the balls honey." Inko said as she set some more food on the table. "Whether it damages you or not I'd still like to be a grandmother someday."

"I still can't believe they hired you so quickly." Izuku said with a shake of his head.

"Well, I can get Mei to take a nap so..." Inko shrugged.

"By take a nap you mean secretly chloroforming her." Izuku grinned.

"It works. At least for now." Inko said.

"We're allowed to do that?" Minoru asked.

"Not you." Inko said with a glare. She was onto this kid.

"Wait, you can pull pretty much anything you think of out of your ass? We're going to be best friends!" Mei half screamed as she started hugging/throttling the somewhat regal looking girl next to her.

Both Izuku and Inko sighed.

"I'm asking for a raise if we survive the first semester." Inko said.

"You do that mom." Izuku agreed.

* * *

**Early the next morning...**

"What's going on?" One girl asked another as someone was knocking on doors and waking up all of the females in the dorm.

"He's doing yoga outside with his mother." Toru Hagakure, the nearly invisible girl said. "we're watching from the top floor's balcony.

"The big green-haired guy?" someone asked.

"Yeah!" The nearly invisible girl said with a cheery voice. "That dude is rock solid."

There was a clanking noise as they got up to the balcony and a pink skinned girl was laughing at another one who was holding...

"Buns of Steel!" Mina Ashido said between giggles.

"It's not that funny." The other girl, Momo Yaoyoruzu said. "I didn't mean to, my quirk activated by accident."

"Does that mean I can melt it down?" Mei asked.

"No." The other girl said as she clutched her creation protectively.

"It's too early for this." Kyoka Jirou said with a yawn before looking down. "Holy shit! How is he that flexible?"

"It's a mystery." Mei said. "With muscles that big you'd think he wouldn't be. He's like a mix of Gumby and Hercules."

"Wasn't there a hero a while back that was strong and flexible like that in America?" Someone asked.

The others shrugged. Hero history class hadn't even started yet.

* * *

**One super hearty yet heart healthy breakfast later...**

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat a triple-decker whole wheat waffle and omelet sandwich before." One girl said.

"Or that Momo ate two of them." Another piped in. "I mean I know she creates items from excess calories but that just isn't fair."

"Let's just be glad that Mrs. Midoriya is such an adept cook at feeding so many of us." Tenya Iida said. "Dorm Mother or not, we're a handful."

"It's two meals a day, light cleaning and making sure we do the assigned chores and homework among other things." Izuku said. "It's a lot better than her last job."

"Which was what?" Someone asked.

"Plumber." Izuku said with a bit of a shudder. "Her quirk allows her to draw things to her."

"Nuff said." Kirishima nodded. "I still can't believe we made it! We're really here!"

"Let's get into homeroom and begin!" Tenya said. "Today's the first real day on our way to becoming pro heroes! I can't wait to see who's speaking at orientation!"

"I heard that our homeroom teacher also lives in our dorm but I haven't seen him." Izuku said. "He must be a stealth specialist or something."

"Race you guys there!" Someone shouted, causing all of the teens to start running towards their homeroom... room 1-A.

Minoru made it first, but only because he used his balls.

* * *

**Class 1A...**

"Settle down." A man in a yellow sleeping bag said with a yawn.

"Is that our homeroom teacher or a bum that wandered in?" Someone whispered.

"I'm your teacher and I have excellent hearing. My name is Shouta Aizawa." The man said before unzipping his sleeping bag. "This is the hero course. That means doing unusual things at a moment's notice. Go change into your gym uniforms and meet me at Field Seven. We're doing physical evals today."

"What about the Orientation and welcoming speech?" someone asked.

"Do you want to be bumped down to General studies?" Aizawa asked.

"Where do we go change?" Izuku asked.

* * *

**The Girls locker room...**

"Shh!" Kyoka said as she used her quirk to listen to the boys side.

"What is it?" Momo asked. "That creep with the purple balls for hair isn't saying something untoward is he?

"Sort of. He's crying. Heavily." Kyoka told her. "This is going to be a strange semester."

"Let's just change and get out there." Momo said. "I wonder why he wants this, we all had our entrance exams."

"Maybe he wants to get a starting point so he can mark our progress." Tsuyuu said. "We're expected to give our all, all the time here."

The other girls nodded at that stark and reasonable possible explanation and they quickly hurried to change into their gym uniforms.

* * *

**Field Seven...**

"Okay. Today we're going to do standardized fitness tests but you'll be allowed to use your quirks to their fullest. The person in last place, if they haven't given their all will be put into General Studies. This is a compromise per the principal. I expelled a whole class last year." Aizawa said as he looked around.

He noticed the standout among the entrance examinees currently stomping the ground with slowly increasing force. Knowing the teen's Quirk he surmised that the child was charging up as inconspicuously as he could. The teacher subtly nodded as he realized the teen couldn't charge up by literally hitting himself with his own hands.

Most Quirks had drawbacks and limits. His was somewhat obvious if you paid attention.

"Midoriya, how charged up is your quirk?" Aizawa asked.

"About five percent. I'd be better if I could run into a wall a few times or something." Izuku said.

The man sighed.

Then, Momo raised a hand. "Sir I can make baseball bats he can be hit with to charge up his Quirk."

"Will you be all right with that usage of your Quirk?" Aizawa asked her

"We all had a big breakfast." Momo said with a hint of a blush.

"Any volunteers?" The teacher asked as the teen unzipped her PE jacket.

Several male students raised their hands including one with several arms.

"Line up then. No junk hits." The teacher said with a sigh. He didn't mind that some were rubbing their hands in preparation. Sometimes jealousy could happen. "You have five minutes to charge him up."

The boys relished their turns a little, but the teacher wanted them to save some of their energy for the tests themselves.

At the end of the charge up session, Izuku was ready to blow everyone away.

He did, except for Tenya on the sprinting and Ochaco on the toss.

* * *

**Later that day at lunch...**

"That guy's kind of a jerk." Itsuka Kendo said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Eh." Mina Ashido said with a shrug. "I think he's harsh to push us to be better. I had a dance teacher like that once."

"Hey Izuku! What's with that pink haired girl in the dorms? She not in the hero course?" Minoru Mineta asked him.

"Mei's... a special case. She's in the support class but needs more than typical adult supervision." Izuku said. "Whatever you do, don't volunteer to help her. You might end up strapped to a table at some point." He said with a far off and haunted look on his face.

"You had me at strapped." Minoru said softly, causing most of the class to groan at his open perversion.

* * *

**That afternoon after classes...**

"Homework and then a light Quirk analysis session!" Inko called as the kids all got settled in the common area.

"Quirk Analysis?" Ochaco Uraraka asked.

"Make a list of your Quirk, what you know you can do, drawbacks and everything." Inko said. "My son's pretty good at coming up with new ideas. You all need to progress on your own outside of classes if you want to impress."

"Mom!" Izuku said, his embarrassment obvious in his tone. "She's right though. I've got reams of work on most heroes and their quirks."

"He helped me with mine!" Mei said as she popped up from behind a sofa. "I stopped going cross-eyed too much when I was working!"

"How long were you behind there?" One student asked.

"Not long. I was under it before that!" Mei said. "Good nap spot when the place is less crowded."

Everyone looked at Mrs Midoriya.

"What? I'm not taking her up the stairs unless I need to." She said in her defense.

"Moving on." Momo said with a hint of authority in her voice. "Homework, Quirk work, then dinner.

TBC...


	3. New Game, Plus Ultra!

**A higher realm...**

"He just keeps taking over Earth and he keeps getting more powerful each time!" A frustrated voice half yelled. "Every time we repeat the scenario he almost never wavers from that choice!"

"I still feel he's been wavering slightly. He may not remember the repetitions but they do appear to be having an effect on him." A much calmer voice said. "Let's try the scenario once more. Hopefully he'll change enough for us to leave this realm to him."

* * *

**One more cycle later...**

"He waged war on heaven and then sacrificed himself for Flonne this time." The calmer of the two voices said.

"Then his new Prinny form exploded because it couldn't contain his innate power." The other voice said with more than a hint of irritation in it. "His soul is too powerful for that level of punishment. Any demon form he takes wouldn't let the punishment stick."

"There is another option since he's technically half human." The calm voice said. "He could be reborn as a human. Not on this adjacent realm but another one. One where the extraordinary has become more... ordinary."

"Another human realm hmm?" The other voice said. "What of his memories?"

"This is more to increase the kindness of his soul, memories can only do so much because of his demonic heritage." The calm voice suggested.

"You would do this? To our own son?" The angrier voice said.

"If it means allowing him to grow into what the realms need? Yes." The first voice said. "You've seen his potential. His overwhelming power. He needs to have a heart to go along with it."

"One cycle in this other human realm. One and only one." The angrier voice said. "With some modifications that I'd been negotiating with the Celestial realm for the Netherworld."

"What of Flonne and Etna?" the calm voice wondered.

"They can rule in his stead as the changes to the netherworld take place." The angrier voice said. "It should be fine. I can still keep an eye on them if needed."

* * *

**The Netherworld...**

"We will find him." Flonne said with certainty in her voice.

"If you say so." Etna said with a shrug.

* * *

**Another Earth...**

"Congratulations Mrs. Midoriya, it's a boy!" A doctor told an exhausted woman as he handed her the newborn baby. "With a full head of hair no less."

It could have been the painkillers she was on, but she could have sworn some of her son's hair looked more like horns. "Hello Izuku." She said softly. "It's nice to meet you."

Her child didn't say much. He was a baby after all.

* * *

**A few months later...**

"How did he...?" Mrs Midoriya said as somehow her son's favorite blanket was now torn in half and was acting as a makeshift scarf.

Small things made her think her son had manifested a quirk early on. She'd brought it up on each check up but the doctors didn't see what she did.

A toy hammer that shook the room when he banged it into the floor.

A somewhat rare book that enabled her son to talk at a young age, but only while holding it.

A cardboard tube that didn't dent even when he banged it really hard against anything.

These were just some of the things she'd seen her son do while his father was away at work.

It made her worried, but also made her quite proud as well.

* * *

**A few years later...**

"Ha ha ha!" Izuku said as he shot his dart gun at the toy target his mother had gotten him.

It only took his mother a moment to realize that despite the large number of shots, her son hadn't needed to reload the toy.

"That's another for the list." She said to herself.

Just then the target disappeared into motes of light.

Her son stared at the gun than at the missing target. "What's level up mean?" He asked her.

"Deep breaths." Inko said to herself. "Deep breaths. It means we're going to have to look at stuff a little more closely honey."

Izuku nodded. He felt... better? More clear-headed? Something.

* * *

**A while later...**

Inko Midoriya was convinced her son had a quirk despite what the doctors said. Whatever it was, it was something more than they'd seen before. So she did her research and learned that the best analysis quirk known belonged to the Principal of UA High himself, Nezu.

Thankfully, he read her letter.

"So he has affinities for things that make him stronger?" Nezu said. "Things like mittens, books, toy guns and the like?"

"That's why I'm glad you provided those so you can see that I'm not trying to fake anything." Inko said as she shrugged slightly at her still awestruck son.

"So, mass produced items have minimal affects but rarer items are stronger?" Nezu asked.

"It seems that way. He's smarter holding a rare pre-quirk era book than he is holding his schoolbooks."

Nezu nodded. He'd prepared for this with two nearly identical foam swords that had plastic cores.

"Okay, Izuku. I want you to take this first sword and hit this cinder-block until that thing your mother told me about happens." Nezu said as he handed the young boy the first sword.

Izuku nodded and then got into an amateur stance and began hitting the cinder-block with overhead swings.

After 5 swings of the sword, the cinder-block dissolved into golden motes of light.

"Interesting." Nezu said. "Now do the same to the next block with the other sword."

Izuku nodded again and did the same with the 2nd sword and block. It only took 2 swings.

"What's the difference?" Inko asked.

"One of those swords was autographed by me." Nezu said with a grin. "I don't do a lot of autographs."

"You made the item rarer." Inko said with a laugh. "So... do you believe me?"

"I do." Nezu said. "What does this gift of your son's do to living objects?"

"We haven't tested that." Inko said sternly. "Don't ask him to."

"What about an apple?" Nezu asked.

"Can I do the thing?" Izuku asked, pointedly ignoring the idea of killing anything.

"Go ahead." Inko said, happy for the distraction.

Izuku nodded and pulled a scarf out of...somewhere. Once he put it on, the scarf flapped ominously in a nonexistent breeze.

Nezu looked at it for a moment before sighing. "This is going to take some thought." He admitted.

* * *

**A week and a half later...**

"Gloves, Axes, Staffs, Spears, Guns, Books, Bows and Swords." Nezu summarized as he used a pointer at a dry erase board. "These are the items we've been able to identify that you can use to 'Attack' things. Honestly this looks a lot like old fashioned video game mechanics. On top of that due to our experimenting we've managed to unlock a few different attacks you just 'know' how to do."

"Blade Rush and Hurricane Slash were the easiest." Izuku said with a nod. "I can only do so many a day though. I have a limited reserve I can pull from for all of them."

"We'll put that under Skill points or maybe Magic Points." Nezu said. "It would be easier if we could see stats or a tutorial or something."

"Tutorial?" Izuku asked just before something popped up in front of his face.

Nezu sighed. He really should have said that out loud earlier.

**Two months later...**

"Interesting." Nezu said. "Stealing hand huh?"

"Yeah. It showed up this morning. I can take items or sometimes stats." Izuku said. "I took some defense from the garbage can by the bus stop this morning!"

Nezu's eyes started sparkling. "Izuku you and I are going to abuse the hell out of this!"

"Swear Jar!" Izuku said holding up glass jar he'd pulled from his inventory.

Nezu sighed before fishing in his pockets for a coin or two. "This is what I get for getting excited."

"That and if you don't pay I'll tell my mom!" Izuku said with a nod as he rattled the jar a little.

* * *

**Time goes by...**

Stat Theft was an ultimate hack for Izuku. The chances of success and the range of it both increased as he continued to use it. He was able to use it on multiple objects each day, and their stats reset themselves daily. The increases weren't as high as a natural level up, but they stacked up when he could do it multiple times on a daily basis.

Per Nezu he was supposed to focus on HP, MP, Def and Res.

His nickname lately was Tiny Tank.

Things had gotten much better for both Midoriyas since Nezu had taken Izuku under his paw. Inko was working as the Principal's Personal Assistant and Izuku was being schooled by both during the day.

Schoolwork was a lot easier when the textbooks themselves made you smart enough to understand the very things you were studying.

Izuku got stronger, but he still felt like he was missing something. Sometimes he got the urge to snap orders, but there wasn't anyone around to follow them.

Nezu almost laughed when Izuku explained it.

"You want minions huh?" Nezu asked. "Or should I say sidekicks?"

Inko sighed. "How about friends?" She offered.

"Semantics." Nezu said with a shrug. "How about a pet?"

"Like a kitty?" Izuku said with adorably wide eyes.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"How did you turn a cat into a cat-girl?" Nezu asked Izuku with a sigh.

"I have no idea." Izuku told him honestly. "I told her she was my minion and then like all of my MP and some of my HP flowed into her."

Said cat-girl tried walking through a window only to bounce off of it. She rubbed her nose before trying the action again.

"Next time try increasing intelligence a little. In the meantime, give her some glasses. That should help if she operates on some of the same mechanics as you."

Izuku nodded and pulled out a pair of X-ray specs for his new minion to wear.

Things were just getting stranger for the 'Quirkless' child.

TBC...

Just finished a couple of run-throughs of Disgaea D1 Complete starting in Etna mode. Etna mode was a wee bit harder than the regular story-line till I stat farmed enough Armsmasters and Statisticians.


	4. You poke me, I puncha you!

**A higher, well different realm...**

"What are you doing?" One Celestial Pokemon asked another one.

"Peeping at another Universe. This one has almost every power you can think of but no Pokemon."

"Sounds like a control Universe." The first Celestial said. "What would humans do with the power our children possess. How is it?"

"Like Team Rocket was in charge of the making the rules for some of it." The second Celestial said as they uncrossed their eyes. "Not all of the population can have an ability. It's kind of sad really."

"What are you planning?" The first Celestial asked as the other one started behaving a little guiltily.

"Nothing now." The other said.

"So what did you do?" The first one asked with a sigh.

"One teeny tiny little change on one teeny tiny baby human." The other said. "See..."

"You turned a baby into an off-color Ditto?"

"No! That's just the transition for it! He's just a baby after all. He'll start with Ten Pokemon to transform into when he comes of the age most go on their Pokemon Journeys.

"So on his tenth birthday he'll be able to turn into 10 Pokemon to start with? Any legendaries?" The first one asked, curiosity getting the better of it.

"No. That would be overstepping just a bit more than I'm comfortable with." The second one said.

"You're an odd one Mew-Three." The first Celestial said.

"Thanks!" The not quite sane hybrid of Mew-Two and Ash Ketchum said a laugh.

* * *

**Another Earth... **

**10 Years later...**

"Happy Birthday baby." Inko Midoriya said as she placed the small cake in front of son with 10 candles on it. "Be sure to make a wish."

Izuku nodded before making the same wish he'd made the past couple of years as he blew out the candles.

"Machop?" Izuku said as he felt weird for a second. "Machop!"

"Oh my!" Inko said with a hint of disbelief in her voice. "Honey is that you?"

Izuku looked at his mother before nodding. "Ma- Yes. Talking is weird like this." He said with a look of severe concentration on his new face. "I've got a Quirk! Machop!"

"Oh, we need to get you seen kiddo." Inko said as she hugged her smaller and seemingly much stronger son.

"Cake!" Izuku said while pointing at his birthday cake.

"But first cake!" Inko said as she fought back some tears.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

"Deku!" Katsuki Bakugo shouted at his one time friend "My mom heard you finally got a quirk." He said with a feral grin as he let off a small explosion in his hand. "Show me."

Izuku sighed and weighed his options.

"Fine." Izuku said as he took off his backpack. He concentrated for a moment then transformed.

"What the hell is that?!" Bakugo said as he began laughing at the transformed preteen.

"Puff." Izuku muttered as he pulled out a microphone from somewhere. "Jigglypuff." He said just before he began singing.

* * *

**Later that day...**

"Bakugo! Detention for that offensive language on your face!" The teacher said.

"What?" Bakugo said before realizing what everyone had been too scared to tell him. "Deku!"

* * *

**The UA exams...**

"Are you ready?" Present Mic screamed. "Go!"

"Pika." Izuku said after transforming and running into the city with insane speed.

The nearest robot was quickly lit up with a powerful bolt of electricity and "Chu!" echoed around the faux city-scape.

* * *

**The teacher's box...**

"Is that a relative of yours boss?" One teacher asked the principal.

"Not that I'm aware of." Nezu said with a hint of a frown on his face. "Hmmm."

This was going to be a strange year.

TBC...

It's like Ben 10, but with pokemon! This one is free for adoption.


	5. Slap me around and call me Susan 3

**UA Dorms... Later that night**

"I don't believe it." Shoto Todoroki said as he stared intently at the green haired teen sitting across from him.

Homework and dinner were long over and the two teens were the only ones still awake. One because of their quirk, the other because of his curiosity.

"I was a very late bloomer. Less than a year ago actually." Izuku said with a shrug as he sipped the last of his tea. "Doesn't seem like it does it?"

"No." Shoto said with a shake of his head. "It really doesn't."

"I had a lot of help from Gang Orca once I hit a training plateau. He drilled a lot of stuff into me. Repeatedly." Izuku said. "Nothing seems to build a backbone like a pro hero treating you like an equal."

Shoto glared at him.

"There's a story there I'll want to hear when you're ready." Izuku said with a shake of his head. "I was bullied a lot in school. So much so that when my quirk finally came in? I found a loophole and stayed the hell away from there."

Shoto nodded at him but didn't say anything.

"Your Dad's Endeavor right?" Izuku asked. "Gang Orca doesn't have anything nice to say about the man."

"Then you can understand why I dislike him." Shoto said.

"I can guess. Look it is getting late and I don't want my mom getting too mad at letting other students stay up this long. I can bypass the need for some sleep because of my Quirk, but you can't. We have plenty of time to work on our different issues. Sound good?" Izuku asked Shoto as he offered the bi-colored teen a hand.

Shoto paused for only a second before shaking the other teen's hand. "We can talk some more this weekend." He said before he gathered his own things and headed up towards his own room.

Izuku nodded to himself and took the remaining mugs on the table towards the kitchen to do some dishes before he too headed up to bed.

"Midoriya." A voice said from behind him right after he put the last mug on the drying tray.

"Yes sir?" Izuku said as he turned and faced his homeroom teacher.

"If you have any bullying issues here, tell me. What happened to you in school is unfortunate and simply not tolerated here." Aizawa told him.

"How long were you listening?" Izuku asked him.

"Long enough." Aizawa said. "Being around this many people has been helpful in practicing my stealth skills."

"Which is why Mom leaves a plate for you in the kitchen." Izuku said in realization. "Hands off most of the time right?"

"It's my first time in a dorm type situation so I'm still adapting." Aizawa admitted. "I'm glad your mother can seem to keep them all under some measure of control."

"She's really impressed me with the turn around." Izuku said with a nod. "I think she felt guilty for me being Quirkless for so long that it was really affecting her."

"The other boy from your school is in 1-B so keep an eye out. If you have any issues with him, report it immediately okay?" Aizawa said, his tone softening just a tad.

"I will sir." Izuku promised.

The teacher nodded before heading towards his own room, a quiet place near the laundry room...

* * *

**The next morning...**

"What's on the agenda this morning boss?" Eijiro Kirishima asked Izuku as he began following the other teen down the hall.

"I did yoga with mom yesterday. Today's a light run. You want in?" Izuku asked.

"Sure. Wait... how far is light?" Eijiro said as he stopped suddenly.

"Just five miles with my tension suit." Izuku said. "Mei was able to crank this one up to 11."

"Tension suit?" Eijiro asked.

"Makes moving way harder." Izuku clarified. "I can show it to you and the others later. Might be useful for training you guys some."

"If you say so boss." Eijiro said with a shrug. "Wait.. like five full miles..."

"Just try to do what you can." Izuku assured him. "It gets easier the more you do it."

* * *

**Later...**

"You really didn't have to carry me." Eijiro said.

"With a leg cramp like that?" Izuku said with half a laugh. "It's just easier this way. You did pretty good for a beginner."

"I can run... just damn." Eijiro muttered.

"It's a bit much at first but I usually do twice this." Izuku told him. "Time's limited here because of classes. I could go faster with my quirk charged up but that negates some of the actual training."

"Let's get you some electrolytes then we can shower before breakfast." Izuku said as they approached the dorms.

"You're hardcore man." Eijiro told him.

"Just doing my best." Izuku said. "It's all any of us can do really."

"So you do Yoga tomorrow?" The red-haired teen asked him.

"Yep. You're welcome to join in. It helps with flexibility and is harder than you might think." Izuku told the other teen.

"We'll see how this cramp is and go from there." Eijiro said. "You think I can visit Recovery Girl before homeroom?"

"Dunno." Izuku said with a shrug. "Doesn't that drain your stamina? Maybe do it after classes so you don't fall asleep."

"Worth a shot." Eijiro muttered.

The two teens got back a little later than Izuku had intended so they were the last ones down for breakfast.

* * *

**The Kitchen Area...**

"He really was a late bloomer?" Shoto asked Mrs. Midoriya as he fought back a yawn.

"He was." Inko said with a sigh. "Considering how impressive his Quirk is, I can understand why it took so long to manifest."

"That must have been hard for your family." Iida said as he helped set the table.

"More than I can say." Mrs. Midoriya confirmed. "I still want to gouge out the eyes of that 'Quirk Specialist' who misdiagnosed him. With knitting needles."

"Ooh! Harsh." Minoru Mineta whispered. "Don't mess with moms."

Shoto grunted as he fiddled with the hair that covered his scarring.

"Anyways, I will tell you that he was bullied but once his Quirk came in, we removed him from that toxic environment." Mrs. Midoriya told them as she busied herself in the kitchen while using her own Quirk to pull various ingredients to her as she continued making food for the group.

"He just seems so confident." Ochaco said.

"He didn't used to be." Mrs. Midoriya said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure he spent more than a few sleepless nights thinking things through. When you add in everything Mei dragged him into and training under Gang Orca before the exam..." She trailed off with a shrug.

"I'm not that bad." Mei muttered.

"Aren't you trying to get Momo to make circuit-boards in her sleep?" Mina asked the other pink haired teen.

"No. And you can't prove anything!" Mei said before chuckling nervously.

"Moving on." Momo said as she looked suspiciously at the laughing teen. "We need to be ready for anything they throw at us today."

"What can be worse than yesterday?" Denki Kaminari asked.

"Yesterday, plus Ultra." Tsuyu said flatly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before rapidly digging into their breakfasts. They needed to be fueled and ready for the day.

Both Izuku and Eijiro were a little worried when they got down for breakfast but they also ate quickly just to keep up with the others.

* * *

**On the way to class...**

"So I cramped up big time right?" Eijiro was telling Mina what had happened that morning. "He stopped his own workout, doubled back and then carried me back to the dorm at almost the same pace he'd been running at."

"Bridal style?" Toru asked him.

"What? No! On his back. It was kinda weird since he was wearing something he called a tension suit." Eijiro said with a shake of his head.

"So he can run with an extra person's body weight and a tension suit on without using his quirk much?" Momo asked. "He's a beast." She said quietly.

"All I can say is that Izuku Midoriya is a heck of a guy." Eijiro said. "Damn manly at that."

"Did you say Izuku?" A harsh voice asked from nearby.

Class 1-A as a whole came to a stop at that.

Izuku, who was in the lead of them all sighed quite audibly.

"Go get a teacher." He told Iida.

Iida looked at the slightly taller teen before nodding and heading quickly towards where he knew the Teacher's Lounge to be.

When you can run as fast as he could, memorizing maps was a must.

"So you did get in." Izuku said as he turned to face his childhood bully. "I was hoping that wasn't the case, but then again you always were very driven."

"What the fuck Deku?" Bakugo said as he took in the other teen's appearance. "You bail out of school and do steroids now? How many drugs did you take in order to get in here?"

"I bailed due to bullying. I was able to because I found a loophole around the school bylaws." Izuku said with a bit of a grin. "One that I took full advantage of as you can tell."

"What the fuck did you do Deku?" Bakugo said. "And who do I need to report you to?"

"I trained. Hard." Izuku said. "It was made easier due to my latent Quirk activating. One that trumps yours in every possible way. Well... I can't fly with mine but you know."

"What the hell are you talking about you Quirkless fuck?" Bakugo growled as he held up a hand menacingly. "There's no way you're better than me. You're just a pebble in my path to being Number 1."

This caused most of 1-A to start laughing.

"I don't care what your Quirk is." Eijiro said with a laugh. "With that personality there's no way you can top All Might. Besides, 1-A is going to be the next top 20."

"What did you say you extra?!" Bakugo growled as he quickly tried to slam a hand into the other teen only for Izuku to catch the explosive blow.

"That was your only free shot." Izuku cautioned as he gripped the other teen's hand tightly. "We were friends once until you decided I was beneath you. We can be friends again."

"You're not better than me!" Bakugo screamed as he ignited the hand Izuku was holding again as he raised his other hand to slap the green haired teen in the face.

Izuku took the blows with a sigh and faster than the eye could follow had the explosive teen pinned on the ground in a submission hold.

Bakugo kept trying to break free and was swearing constantly as Izuku kept him contained.

"Holy hell, that would have hurt." Minoru Mineta summed up for everybody else. "Guess he matches his Quirk huh? Explosive and easy to set off."

"Says the kid with sticky balls." Kyoka said just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Everyone in 1-A started laughing except for Minoru who was swearing quietly to himself.

"I knew that kid was going to be trouble." Aizawa muttered as he walked up to the growing crowd. "Anyone record this?"

Both Mina and Kyoka raised their hands and offered their homeroom teacher their phones.

"Lemme go you fake!" Bakugo screamed. "You're just a Deku, you're useless!"

"And yet I got the better of you." Izuku said as he dug his knee into the other teens back just a little harder. "No covering this up this time Kacchan." He said a little smugly.

Aizawa bent at the knees and got a better look at the struggling teen. "Face it kid, you're boned."

What Bakugo said next isn't fit for the rating of this fic.

TBC...


	6. And then everything exploded

**Walking through the park one day...**

"Ooh! What pretty eyes he has!" A woman commented as she took a look inside the stroller.

"Thank you." Inko Midoriya said with a smile. "I'm not quite sure what side of the family he got them from but they are quite distinctive."

"Oh? Better keep an eye on this one then. He just might surprise us all." The woman said. "Such a charmer he is."

Baby Izuku giggled and blinked his red eyes with black sclera at the woman who at least looked older than his mom.

The park was fun!

* * *

**A few years later...**

"Owie." Izuku muttered as he zapped himself on the doorknob to his room again. Even after complaining to his mom about it and getting a humidifier in there he was still shocking himself sometimes.

He paused as he realized what that might mean!

"Mom! I think its my Quirk!" He said as he ran down the hall towards his mom.

"That's great sweetie. We'll get you checked out soon okay?" Inko told her son after he had finished babbling about electricity.

* * *

**In the park...**

"Static electricity?" Katsuki Bakugo said with a snort. "That's nothing. I can make explosions!" He said as he let off a small blast in his hand. "I'm gonna be the number one!"

"No! I will." Izuku said as he his eyes glowed briefly. It wasn't much but it was enough to intimidate the already cocky four year old Bakugo. "The doc said my Quirk might evolve!"

"Whatever, Deku." Bakugo said as he walked off with his other friends behind him.

Izuku fought back some tears. He'd find other friends. Ones that thought his Quirk was cool.

* * *

**A different Preschool...**

"Woah!" Kyoka Jiro said as she watched Izuku shuffle the deck of cards. "How did you get so good at that?"

"Card videos are almost as cool as All Might!" Izuku said with a grin. "So... Go Fish or Old Maid?"

"Go Fish!" Kyoka said as she pointed an Ear Jack at him. "No cheating this time."

"I don't cheat. The cards let me win." Izuku said with a grin.

"I'm onto you." Kyoka said suspiciously.

* * *

**That winter...**

Inko watched her son literally bounce off of all of the walls and ceiling for their apartment. "Sweetie I think you drank my espresso instead of your cocoa." She said as she tried to keep track of him.

"Whee!" Izuku said before he eventually crashed onto the floor. "That was neat!"

"I... need to see if we can find someone who can teach you how to do that better." Inko said "And someone to figure out how you can do that."

"Okay!" Izuku said with a nod. "I can make balloons explode now instead of just getting them to stick to me too!"

"Okay. I'll find a Quirk counselor for you if you promise to stop doing Three-Card Monte on the front step of the building." Inko told him.

"Why? I'm good at it. I even made a year's allowance from one guy!" Izuku asked her as he cocked his head to one side.

"Technically? It's illegal. Even if it is adorable." Inko told him. "Where do you keep getting those cards from anyways?"

"I know a street magician that owes me some favors." Izuku told her.

Inko shook her head. Despite having near constant supervision her son was truly capable of meeting odd people and getting into the oddest situations.

* * *

**A quirk Counselor's office...**

"Sorahiko... I gotta call in that favor you owe me." the Counselor said as he looked at the child who was frowning at him. "Well would you believe I owe gambling debt to a five year old? Yeah. I thought I could win but he beat me in poker. Eight times. Yeah I'll send you the details."

Izuku nodded at the counselor. "Thank you for being honest."

"Not a problem. How are you this good at card games?" The Counselor asked him.

Izuku shrugged as he managed to shuffle a deck with just one hand. "The cards speak to me some times."

"Have you ever tried any tournaments?" The Counselor wondered.

"NO!" Inko called from outside the office. "No professional gambling! He's five!"

* * *

**A month later...**

Sorahiko Torino, the semi-retired hero Gran Torino grinned as he watched the kid bounce around like the hyperactive knucklehead he was.

"So he started with static electricity he could charge up but now he's banking kinetic?" He asked Mrs. Midoriya.

"Seems that way. He's been able to magnetize a couple of paper clips and stunned a wild dog once." Mrs. Midoriya said. "The doctor we took him to said his Quirk might evolve but this is... different than anything my or my husband's family went through."

"Ooh!" Izuku said. "I made a paper clip explode yesterday!" Izuku called as he back-flipped off a wall.

Inko sighed causing Sorahiko to chuckle rather audibly.

"How do you guys feel about me coming over a couple of times a week?" He asked them. "I want to see how far this little tyke can go."

That caused Izuku to mess up a flip and he landed on the floor. "Really?" He asked the old man as his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Sure." Gran Torino told the kid. "Did I mention that I was All Might's homeroom teacher at UA?"

Izuku's shriek of joy was so loud that he managed to break his mom's coffee pot.

* * *

**A few years later...**

"How did you manage to open the door?" Inko asked her son as he finished picking the lock to the apartment.

"Gran Torino has me learning how to pick locks. It's useful. I can even get out of handcuffs!" Izuku told his mom proudly.

"Why are you handcuffed?" Inko asked her son as she got a bad feeling.

"So they can't claim I'm cheating at Poker." Izuku said as he ran into the apartment.

"Izuku!" Inko said. "You're grounded!"

"Shows what you know! I can pick every lock in the apartment!" Izuku called as he started to hide in the ceiling tiles.

Inko sighed. Maybe she needed to take Gran Torino up on his offer of moving in. He had the space and seemed to get her son better than she did some days.

* * *

**The Entrance Exam...**

"I have weird feeling about that one." Toshinori Yagi said as he pointed at the photo of one teen.

"You should." Nezu said with a manic laugh. "Check out his home address."

"No." All Might said as he literally shrunk in on himself. "Are they related?"

"Not that I can see. He requested to be able to use a few support items and I allowed it." Nezu said.

"What is he using?" All Might asked.

"A slingshot, fifty marbles and two packs of playing cards." Nezu said with a cackle. "I told him he couldn't use his staff. I have to give the other kids a shot after all.

"This is a dangerous gambit Nezu." Aizawa warned. "He's a gonna be a handful."

"Oh, I know." Nezu grinned. "It's going to be great!"

TBC...

Yes, It's Izuku as Gambit.


End file.
